StupidClan
by Cheetahstar
Summary: A boring afternoon, a laptop, two bored friends, an account on fanfiction and lots of candies... Have all of this and this is the result.
1. Nine lives and holes

Declaimer: I don't own warriors. FreakyTiger and I own the characters of the parody.

StupidClan

Leader: Mudstar- really smelly tom with mud all over him and a sleepy face and blue eyes.

Deputy: Flatface- brown tom with a face that looks that he hit with a window and big amber eyes.

Medicine Cat: Bandagetail- white she-cat with her tail covered by a bandage and a lot of broken bones because she is stupid. She has silver eyes.

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Eggsmell- green like she-cat with an egg breath and big platinium eyes.

Warriors

Ballonhead- with tom with a really, really, REALLY big head and alien like grey eyes. He has orange fur.

Pinksoda- pink tom with an embarrased face and yellow eyes.( his mother wanted a she-cat)

Candyflight- multicolored she-cat with blue neon eyes and a acute voice that sounds as if she ate helio.

Redtrash- red tom that everyone thinks is trash with black eyes.

Sillyband- stupid she-cat with an elastic personality and crazy multicolor eyes.

Frogsong- brown she-cat that believes that can sing but she sounds as a dying frog. She has blue eyes.

Crazyparty- crazy, really crazy tom with an ability to make a gathering crazy, he has brown spotted fur and white eyes.

Bouncecat- white tom that jumps really high. He has amber eyes and he never thinks of anything.

Donkeynoice- black tom that talks as a drunk donkey. He has green eyes and a really long, fluffy tail.

Bignose- silver she-cat with a potato nose and almost no eyes.

Bulldogface- grey tom with an angry face and sparkling violet eyes.

Silverring- black and silver she-cat with lots, lots, really LOTS of silver rings on her. She has yellow eyes and a crazy smile.

Apprentices

Wordpaw- little brown and white she-cat with a really dirty vocabulary.

Mewpaw- cream tom that only says mew and he has red eyes.

Kittypaw- ex kittypet tom with aqua eyes and really, REALLY long ears.

Diepaw- white she-cat that everyone wants death with PALE silver eyes. She looks like a ghost.

Snakepaw- scaly she-cat with green scales and snake like eyes.

Mustachpaw- black tom with a white mustach that don`t let him see. His eye color is unknown.

Kisspaw- ginger she-cat that wants to kiss everyone with crazy purple eyes and blue lipstick.

I-hate-thispaw- silver tom with a bad name, sparkling neon purple eyes and an ability to hate everything.

Queens

Naipolish- neon she-cat with sparkling blue eyes. Kits: I-didn`t- want-this-to-happenkit and Die-stupidkit.

Purpledance- purple she-cat with a silver tatoo. Kits: I-don`t- have-good-nameskit, Attackkit and I-am-bored-of-namingkit.

Glassestail- stupid big she-cat with a giant belly, yellow fur and two black circles on her eyes that looks like glasses. Kits: Playing-with-the-obviouskit, Hummmmmmkit, Tatookit and I-am-hungry-COOKIEkit.

Clockstorm- black and white she-cat with a voice that sounds as a clock. She has sparkling silver eyes. Kits: I-want-chocolatekit, The-moon-is-shinykit, I-hate-this-kitskit, Running-is-the-best-thingkit and Why-did-I-wanted-to-be-in-this-Clankit.

Elders

Fatold- FAT tom with ginger pelt and no tail.

The-sun-is-falling-claw- flame-colored she-cat that always scream that the sun is falling.

Shinypelt- brilliant she-cat that you need to have glasses to see her.

Broken-claw-aaaaaapool- violet she-cat with a crazy look on her amber eyes and a broken teeth. (her mother broke a claw when she was born)

321

Mudpelt padded to the candy-looking-shiny-rock at Highstones. He was there to receive the lives of a leader.

"What's supposed to happen? A ghost will appear?!"- he said loudly so all the cave would hear him.

Suddendly, a rock fell from the cave's roof and hit Mudpelt's head. He fell unconscious on the Moonstone.

In dreams...

"Where am I? Why is everything so shiny?!"-asked Mudpelt screaming.

Something cought his attention. Shiny cats were emerging from the trees. A ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes approached Mudpelt.

"Stupidclaw!"- said Mudpelt recognizing his sister.

"Whit this live, I give you weirdness. Use it well to a become the stupidnest leader your Clan ever had."

A black tom approached him and Mudpelt recognized him as Weirdcandy, the first medicine cat of StupidClan.

"With this live, I give you candies. Use it well to have the wrong priorities."

A silver she-cat padded to him.

"I'm Stupidstar, the first leader of StupidClan. With this life, I give you cakes. Use it well so you can have a life with no purpose."

A neon green tom approached next. He was Flyingpancake, his father.

"With this live, I give you a bazooka. Use it well so you can send flying the cats that threat your clan."

The next one was a tortoiseshell she-cat with a dappled coat.

"Who are you?"- asked Mudpelt

"I'm Spottedleaf medicine cat of ThunderClan and I was obliged to come here. With this live, I give you boredom. Use it well so you can be as bored as me."

A big, pink she-cat approached next.

"I'm Sodajump, first queen of StupidClan. With this live, I give you a hat. Use it well so you can attract an stupid she-cat that wants to be your mate."

An small, neon yellow tom walked to him.

"I'm Randomclaw, a random cat from your clan. With this live, I give you catmint. Use it well so you will be seen like if you are drunk always."

A random cat approached him.

"I'm the random and not important cat. I escaped from another story and came here. With this live, I give you an empty mind. Use it well so you can't calculate what is 2+2."

Finally, a brown tabby she-cat approached him.

"You came here Bad-namedstar?"- asked Mudpelt.

"Yes, now: With this live I give you bad names. Use it well so you can nyour your warriors badly."-said Bad-namedstar

"Mudstar, Mudstar!"- cheered StarClan.

Mudstar woke up in the cave.

"I liked this hat!"- he as aid looking at his reflection.

He padded to the entrance but he didn't saw the hole in the entrance so he fell and ended in... Wonderland!

The End


	2. Warriors! And party rocking in StarClan

**THE END**

**Hi people! I'm thinking of making a second part of StupidClan. It's some sort of a create a cat. If you want your cat to appear PM me with the name, age, rank and family. :)**

**Have a good day,**

**-Cheetahstar**

**Declaimer: I don't own Candyland nor Warrior cats nor Green Lantern.**

It was a normal day in Stupidclan. Mudstar yawned after a long night sleep(actually, a two days sleep). When he opened his eyes he saw that someone was in his den. Silently, he standed up and-

"HELLO MUDSTAR!"- yowled Diepaw under a pile of moss.

"AAAAAAAAH! GHOST!"- screamd Mudstar as he dashed to the camp's center.

He dashed without looking were he was heading and almost tackled Sillyband. She give him a look with her multicolored eyes that clearly said "WTF?"

"What happened to you, Mudstar?"- mewed Candyflight with her acute voice as she padded to her leader.

"Diepaw stalked me in my den and scared me"- said Mudstar gasping.

"She will die someday, don't worry"- said Bandagetail that always said strange things and saw prophecies in everything.

"Okey..."- said Bignose trying to walk but his potatoe nose wouldn't let him.

"I'm going to call to a clan meeting 'cause I'm bored"- said Mudstar as he padded to a multicolored rock that looked like a giant candy-"Let all the cats that are bored like me gather at the Candyland rock for a Clan meeting"

Slowly, the clan cats started to gather at the rock. Many of them were bored, it seemed.

"Hi Mewpaw, I haven't see you in a while"- said Wordpaw brushing her tail with his.

"Mew"- said Mewpaw.

"Mewpaw? Why does you always say that? Don't you love me?"- said Wordpaw, fur bristling.

"Mew!"- said Mewpaw, trying to calm the infuriated she-cat.

"That's a she-cat?!"- screeched Whitestorm, who suddendly materialized in the middle of the camp, just to disappear again.

"You know what, you are a ****** and a ******. I hope you to die in the ******* and to meet ********!"- said Wordpaw to Mewpaw, just to dash to her mother's side.

"Mew"- said Mewpaw.

"Stupidclan! Hello"- said Mudstar looking at his paw, that started shining green.

"He is Green Lantern!"- yelled Scourge, who entered the camp, runned six times across it, and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The Clan watched the smoke fade away, then I-hate-thispaw broke the silence.

"Is that all? You called us here to say hello? I hate this"- said I-hate-thispaw.

Nobody payed atention to him because he hated everything.

"Hello, Mudstar"- said the clan.

"Well, godbye"- he said as he tryied to get to his den, just to be stopped by Flatface.

"Mudstar"- he murmured.-"The apprentices are in age to become warriors"

"Oh, yeah"- screamed Mudstar-."Mewpaw, Wordpaw, Diepaw and Snakepaw come forward young pirates!"

"Today!"- screamed Silver-ring as she started to lick Snakepaw and Wordpaw.

"Mom, I don't have fur!"- hissed Snakepaw.

"But your scaled skin needs to be shiny"- responded Bulldogface to his daughter.

"Don't move!"- demanded Frogsong to Mewpaw and Diepaw as she licked them.

Finally, the apprentices walked forward.

"I, Mudstar, leader of StupidClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this pirate apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and the stupidness of this clan and I commend they to you as a warriors in their turn"

"Mewpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your stupid and bad named Clan, even at the cost of your live?"

"Mew"

"I take that as a yes. Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Mewpaw, from this moment you will be known as Mewecho. StarClan honors your monosyllabics and confusness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of StupidClan."

"Wordpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your stupid and bad named Clan, even at the cost of your live?"

"I ***** do"

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name Wordpaw, from this moment you will be known as Wordmind. StarClan honors your colorfull vocabulary and temper, and we welcome you as a full warrior of StupidClan."

"Snakepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your stupid and bad named Clan, even at the cost of your live?"

"I dossss"- she hissed

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name Snakepaw, from this moment you will be known as Snakescale. StarClan honors your anger and snake talk and we welcome you as a full warrior of StupidClan."

"Diepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your stupid and bad named Clan, even at the cost of your live, that will soon end(I hope to kill her)?"

"I do"

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name Diepaw, from this moment you will be known as Dieghost. StarClan honors your ghost-like appearence and ability to scare and we welcome you as a full warrior of StupidClan."

"Mewecho, Wordmind, Snakescale, Dieghost!"- the clan echoed, not wanting to infuriate Wordmind.

"You will sit vigil as our stupid ancestors declare when the shiny-looking thing rises"-said Mudstar.- "Now I shall go"

All of the cats returned to their activities. For example, Kisspaw chased Firestar in ThunderClan's territory, trying to kiss him, Mustachpaw tried to cut off his mustach, Ballonhead tried not to fly off because of his head, Pinksoda tried to change his fur color to black, Redtrash was stomped by many cats, Crazyparty went to bother ShadowClan, Kittypaw went visiting Pinestar at Twoleg's place, Nailpolish danced "Chasing the sun" with The-sun-is-falling-claw(ironic, isn't it?), Glassestail tried to eat I-am-hungry-COOKIEkit, Clockstorm went to WindClan and started acting as an "alarm clock", and so on.

"Boing, Boing!"- said Bouncecat as he jumped all over the clan

"Hey, watch were you are going!"- hissed Snakescale.-"You will kill sssssomeone!"

"If that's it I hope to kill Dieghost!"- said Bouncecat as he dissapeared in the forest.

Suddendly, a cat dashed from the Elder's Den.

"The sun is falling!"- screamed The-sun-is-falling-claw when "Chasing the sun" finished playing.

"The sun is not falling, The-sun-is-falling-claw!"- screamed Eggsmell as she tried to calm the hiperactive, old she-cat.

"Why did I join this Clan?"- murmured Clockstorm as she hid from her kits in WindClan.

**In the nursery**.

"I'm bored"- said Die-stupid-kitkit

"So am I"- said Attackkit

"Lets do something"- said Hummmmmmmkit

"But what?"- asked The-moon-is-shinykit

"Lets dance!"- screamed Purpledance as she took a CD and put it in a radio. Party music came from it.

"Wiiiiiiii!"- said the kits.

"I want a waffle"- mumbled Why-did-I-wanted-to-be-in-this-Clankit.

**Meanwhile, in ThunderClan.**

Firestar was in the middle of the Clan, hopping that the crazy ginger she-cat with crazy purple eyes and blue lipstick wouldn't find him. He was tried to lick off the neon blue lipstick on his pelt._"Sandstorm gonna kill me!"_

"The patrols have returned Firestar"- anunced Graystripe.

"Thanks Graystripe"- Firestar said.

Suddendly, a white thing bounced in the camp.

"Boing, Boing"- said Bouncecat.

"An attack!"- screamed Sandstorm.

"Thunderclan, defend the kits!"- said Firestar

"Boing, Boing"- said Bouncecat

"Croack"- said a frog.

Suddendly, Thunderclan realized that there was just one cat "attacking" the Clan.

"Godbye, kitties, kitties!"- said Bouncecat as he dissapeared in the forest.

"What was that?"- asked Hawkfrost, who started laughing as the maniac he is and then dashed to the entrance.

**Back in StupidClan.**

Crazyparty was sharing prey with Redtrash when Bandagetail appeared screaming.

"Stop it!"- she said.

"Stop what?"- said Fatold.

"Look!"- said Bandagetail.

"What?"- asked Nailpolish.

"That!"- said Bandagetail pointing at a tree.

"What happens with the tree?"- said Kisspaw kissing a stone, disappointed because Firestar was quicker than she expected.

"Do you see how the leaves are green and yellow?"

"I can't see anything!"- said Mustachpaw From under his mustach.

"It means that we are going to die crushed by a giant flower"

"That is impossible!"- said Glassestail.

"Die!"- said Broken-claw-aaaaaapool while dasing to Bandagetail and making her fall of a cliff that was 200 meters from the Clan.

"Yay!"- cheared the Clan.

Suddendly, a white light iluminated the Clan. Shinypelt took a piece of fresh-kill and returned to her den. The light disappeared.

"It's getting late, lets go to sleep"- said Donkeynoice.

"Goodbye"- said Pinksoda.

"See you tomorrow"- said Ballonhead.

"You stay here and sit vigil"- said Mudstar to the new warriors.

Like 3 hours later...

The new warriors were sitting vigil. Suddendly, there was a movement in the bushes.

"ThunderClan, attack!"- hollered Firestar.

"ThunderClan isssssss atacking!" hissed Snakescale.

"Protect the candies!"- screamed Mudstar

"StupidClan, attack!"- screamed Flatface, taking control of the Clan.

A giant catapult appeared from the forest.

"Ballonhead, 23 degress north, 54 degress west!"- screamed Donkeynoice.

"Ready! Fatold climb on the catapult!"- screamed Ballonhead.

"I don't like this...!"- said Fatold.

"Three, two, one, GO!"

Fatold was catapulted across the clearing and landed on top of Sandstorm and Greystripe crushing them. Mudstar took a bazooka from somewhere, started laughing as The Joker and shooted to the ThunderClan cats. Wordmind talked to the cats, confusing them with her insults and making cry the ones that understanded them.

"You are a ******** an a son of a *********. You stupid ******** get of my *******, you look like you had crashed in the ********. Hey, give me that ********* ´cause you look like a ******** in a ******** with ******* and ********!"

Candyflight made the enemy cry for mercy singing with her acute voice. Pinksoda took a cake and threw it to Squirrelflight. Crazyparty found a skunk and screamed "BOMB" while threwing it to the center of the camp. Shinypelt melted the ThunderClan cat's eyes with her shiny pelt.

"ThunderClan, retreat!"- screamed Firestar dashing from the camp, with Kisspaw on his tail. Literally.

"And that is what happens when you give fresh-kill to a robing"- said Bandagetail who appeared in the camp.

"Weird"- said Bluestar in Starclan.

"What can we do for this Clan?" said Yellowfang looking at Bluestar

"Huh... Hold a party?" said Bad-namedstar that suddendly appeared.

"Yeah! Party!" yowled Mosskit and Redtail.

"I will bring the cakes!" screamed I-really-would-like-to-join-ThunderClankit, a death kit from StupidClan.

"And I will bring the music" said An-sparrow-flew-Is-that-an-omenwing, a deceased medicine cat.

*Party Rock by Lmfao is heard in StarClan*

"YEAH!" yowled Flyingpancake.

*Music changes to Gangnam Style by Psy*

"OPA GANGNAM STYLE!" screamed StarClan while dancing the really addictive song.

**-In ThunderClan-**

"Did you heard that?" Firestar whispered to his mate, Sandstorm.

"No Firestar. Now you are getting like Greystripe, always hearing things"

"You are right, good night Sandstorm"

**-ten minutes later-**

"Okay, he's asleep. Let's go to party!" whispered Sanstorm to ThunderClan

"Hurray!"

So in the end, StarClan's party was an inminent exit, StupidClan continued being stupid, Kisspaw kissed Firestar, Spottedleaf cried because Sandstorm clawed at her Firestar's plush, Mudstar sleeped an entire day, Dieghost became a vampire, Shinypelt shone even stronger than Green Lantern and Sandstorm never knew how to explain Firestar why the ThunderClan warriors were full of conffeti.


End file.
